


Resistance Is Fertile

by BrightestOfCrayons



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bitch slapping, Crack-ish but not really?, Drama, F/M, I've watched a lot of WWE I know how to write good porn, Porn With Plot, banana pudding, pistol whipping, probably, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestOfCrayons/pseuds/BrightestOfCrayons
Summary: He's never played Mass effect but watched his girlfriend play it enough to know more than he wanted to, and now he's living in that same fictional universe without her after his accidental edible overdose, as a Krogan, a very attractive female Krogan. He, or rather she, now, thinks that Life is laughing at her while it pelts her mercilessly with lemons the size of minivans, there isn't a glass of lemonade anywhere. At least Jude followed her here, as a Geth, his penance for getting them both killed with those damn cookies!((Informal writing style is how I do. This is a request, one I'm actually very interested in writing...At this rate I'll never get anything done. BUT I'LL TRY! >:} ))
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Original Geth Character(s) & Original Krogan Character(s), Urdnot Wrex/Original Krogan Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Resistance Is Fertile

**Author's Note:**

> I will go back and make corrections or add more detail for a better visual if I don't like how I worded a chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Informal writing style is how I do. This is another request from the same one closes friend. A story that I'm even interested in writing.

He watched his latest tank-bred Krogan float behind the glass within her watery enclosure with a mild tremor, anxiously awaiting her development's final stages with the tap of his foot. She had to be one of his best creations yet!

His slitted eyes roamed over her voluptuous form, recalling how he'd molded her physically and genetically after the strongest Krogan Females chosen by the most brutal Warlords of history. Before the Genophage. Immune to the disease, she was an entirely new breed of Krogan who would carry on his line.

Her scales glittered like Amethyst, eyes light violet, unavoidable, strange, yet alluring side effects that came from making sure the disease never tainted her blood. But she was healthy, perfect. 

The warlord placed his hand on the glass after regaining some decorum, looking into her glittering half-lidded eyes. "Just a little longer, and you will be mine." An hour and twenty minutes to be exact, where he'd drain the tank and genuinely begin to cherish what the Genophage robbed his species of.

In hindsight, using this female's DNA, he could have created clones of this new species in mass... Oh yes, he could secretly distribute the young around Tuchankas many tribes very quickly, but they would all glitter just as vibrantly. Which would be a problem.

It could be considered a genetic mutation by Salarians to poke and prod at on a dissecting tray before uncovering the truth, and it wouldn't take them long. Once those bastards discover they can't infect the new species with their Genophage, there was no doubt in his mind that they would take this to the council! Use it as an excuse to activate that damned bomb the Turians planted so long ago on his planet... By curing his species via injection, he'd doom them all to extinction within hours.

The more he thought about ways around Salarian meddlers, the more consequences piled up in theory by the minute, and none of them ended well! Even if he had managed to find a way around it all and fix the glittering pigmentation, he would still be mocked, shunned, and hated for his work! He wished his kind could see it was much more practical to create a new species of Krogan immune to just about anything those lithe lizards could infect them with rather than curing those that already exist. His glistening female was proof of that, and if she bred with the infected, she would birth an immune litter even more resistant to disease than the last! Unfortunately, they would never see, not now, and probably not in his lifetime...But the new breed would spread gradually, as he had plans to save his people! The moment his female awoke, they would begin. Time was on his side, and if it meant receiving the third degree from his kind in the meantime, so be it. 

They could beg him for a cure all they wanted, but he would not do this their way! It's how this whole mess started, and he wouldn't be the one responsible for wiping out the entirety of his kind for good. 

The Krogan would never understand how delicate of a situation they're in, and he couldn't even give those mouth breathers a hint if he wanted to! Telling them about the bomb was out of the question, as well! Several tribes would declare war because the vast majority of his race didn't understand subtlety, and before they could suit up, their entire planet would be blown up! All it would take is a few minutes of bickering and a single order...

He already took a significant risk with his latest creation, but that was mostly out of his own selfish desire to continue his line. His work couldn't end if he didn't live to finish it! His hand slid up over her face, frowning slightly. Without a doubt, his female would warrant the many eyes of disgusting Batarian Slavers and curious Salarian scientists alike based on her coloration alone if they saw her now. It would cause problems.

Problems that would start the moment she stepped out of the laboratory. He would need to perform a few cosmetic procedures to ensure she wouldn't be targeted before leaving the complex. 

It was the best solution he could come up with right now, as he had too many projects to focus on as it is. He did have not enough time to make improvements this late in the female's development, and he didn't think he needed to. But just because he thought she was perfect didn't mean there wasn't always room for improvement.

Perhaps he could find a way to concentrate on this new species' recoloration at a later time. Maybe even leave notes on the matter for his future offspring, should he not succeed during his lifetime.  
With his great intellect and with his mate's submission absolute, it wouldn't be a challenge to sway his impressionable offspring to become scientists that will carry on his legacy. Young ones raised in a traditional Krogan household alongside his chosen mate...Ah, yes, he would have a mate. 

"Mates," He mumbled, quirking his lips upward at the very thought of having a fertile female he could share a bond with for the rest of his life, a real relationship like his parents before him had. No contracts or tedious negotiation with female tribes for a single night... Their home would be each other...Even if he did technically brainwash her to want the same, but with him.

From inside the vessel, Alex wondered how long he hoped was just a horrific fever dream would last. The images flashing through his mind suggested it was much worse and far more than that. There was no way he was creative enough to imagine all of the blood, war, weird frog alien culture, and disgusting submissive behavior that came with their mating rituals he'd witnessed somehow on loop while drifting in and out of consciousness.

He couldn't comprehend what was going on around him, other than he was engulfed in water and couldn't move. He tried to think about waking up next to April as a coping mechanism, distracting himself further by fantasizing about all the ways he would destroy that damn Alien game Mass whatever. It was nothing but nightmare fuel, literally!


End file.
